The Little Surprise
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Felicity Is Ready To Give Birth To Her Babies, But There Is Something That Tessa Needs To Tell The New Parents. There Is A Little Surprise Waiting For Them. Sequel To I'll Stand Beside You Always. All Rights Go To Marvel! I Own Felicity & The Babies.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 1- Introducing: Prince Arlo of Asgard

Tessa looked at the results of the tests that she had just ran and she was shocked. It was written all over her face. Felicity saw this and she started to cry "Tess, Tessa, wh what is it?" Loki just ran his hand over her hair "Tessa what is wrong?" Tessa looked up at Loki and Felicity "well, it would seem that…"

The others healers were running around like headless chickens, Tessa didn't have time to tell Felicity and Loki the news because Felicity started to give birth to their first child.

The healers had to move the family out of room, Felicity just held on to Loki. She kept telling him how much she hated him, Loki just brushed off the insults she was saying, and he knew it was hormones and the pain of labour. He didn't care she was giving life to their twins.

Tessa looked at her "You're doing great Felicity, just keep pushing" Felicity looked at her "I can't, it hurts way too much" Loki kissed her head "You can't give up Feli, I know you can do this" Felicity shook her head "I can't" She then started to scream out in pain again.

Tessa smiled "There you go, I can see the head" Felicity started to get worried all over again about what would happen once the babies were finally here and now they were finally here. Felicity started to panic "I can't, I can't" Loki knew she was panicking "Feli sweetheart, and you can do this. You are going to be a great mother and our twins will love you"

Felicity nodded, she carried on pushing. Tessa got a blue blanket and placed a small baby inside. Tessa smiled at the small baby in her arms, the baby started to cry. Tessa handed him over to Felicity "Here is your first born, your son" Felicity looked down at the small child in her arms "He is so adorable, he's all mine" Felicity looked at Loki "we made this Loki; we made this perfect little baby"

Loki ran his finger down his sons cheek "He looks like his mother" Felicity smiled "But I bet when he opens his eyes they will be your piercing green ones" Felicity sighed, she knew she would have to go through it all over again soon. Tessa sighed "The other one isn't ready to be born yet so you might have a few hours before you meet the other one or a few minutes"

Felicity sighed "I can't to meet my other baby, he needs a name Loki. You should name him, first born son." Loki felt Felicity put the small delicate baby in his arms "I don't want to drop him" Felicity smiled "You won't drop him Loki" Felicity put her arms under Loki's seeing as Loki was scared about holding him.

Loki looked down at their first born son in his arms "what about Arlo?" Felicity smiled "Prince Arlo of Asgard" Tessa showed the new baby to the other family members "Loki and Felicity have decided to name him Prince Arlo" Frigga held her grandson "He is so precious, has Felicity given birth to the other baby yet?"

Tessa shook her head "Not yet, we don't know how long it will take, it could take a few hours or days. But will more likely be in a few hours" Frigga just held Arlo "He isn't blue" Tessa nodded "Nope, he might not carry the Frost Giant trait. He might get the trait later on in life; Felicity doesn't have to worry about Arlo just yet"

Tessa heard Felicity screaming out in pain again, Frigga held Arlo and Tessa went back to help Felicity. Frigga looked down at Arlo "You're about to become a big brother, your twin brother or sister is about to be born" Arlo looked up at Frigga, Frigga smiled "Aww he has Loki's green eyes, he has Felicity's auburn hair and Loki's green eyes"

Tessa looked at Felicity "Arlo is safe with Frigga, now you need to push and bring in his twin into the world. Arlo is looking forward to being a big brother" Felicity looked out at the door and saw Frigga holding her Arlo "is Arlo okay?" Tessa knew what she was really asking "He is perfect Felicity, he doesn't appear to have the Frost Giant trait" Loki smiled "I wouldn't like my children to carry about the burden and being called a monster, like I was" Felicity hit him and screamed "Noo, you weren't called an ahhhhh monster" Felicity held her bump and screamed.

Tessa got another blanket ready for Arlo's twin…

What Does Tessa Need To Tell Felicity & Loki?

What Will The Next Baby Be?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 2- Introducing Prince Lucius of Asgard

Tessa started to do everything all over again and like clockwork the insults towards Loki started, just like before he laughed off the insults. Frigga held Arlo "your twin is about to be born, you are going to be a big brother" Arlo just looked at her with his big green eyes. Odin looked over at his first grandson "I don't think he really cares dear, but at least Felicity won't have to worry about him because he doesn't seem to carry the Frost Giant trait" Frigga nodded "I bet that is worry off their minds but what about his twin?"

Thor looked over at his nephew "At least Loki got his wish, he wanted a son and maybe Arlo will be a Mischief just like his father" Frigga smiled "I don't think that would matter, I just hope Felicity comes out of this alive. I don't think Loki could survive being a single father and not have Felicity around. She makes him smile"

Arlo looked at all of them with his big green eyes, you couldn't mistake his eyes, he definitely had his fathers' eyes. Everyone just had to wait to see if any of the babies carried the gift of magic. They already knew one of them did but which one. They wouldn't find out until they were much older, Frigga already knew that Felicity told Loki to teach the gifted child to use their magic responsibly.

Frigga looked over at Thor who still had his arm around Jane; she wondered when her first born would settle down, she liked the mortal. Odin had already given them his blessing to be with each other. She hoped that all this family stuff would make Thor think about his future and family.

Frigga looked down at Arlo "So Jane, what do you think about children?" Jane had just been waiting for her to ask or about marriage. Jane smiled and looked at Arlo "I like children and maybe one day I would like some of my own but who knows" Frigga nodded "and what about marriage?" Thor was getting embarrassed, Jane just placed her hand on his chest "I believe in marriage, and who knows maybe one day I wil get married and I might not"

Tessa looked at Felicity "You're doing great, I can almost see the head, Arlo wants to meet his twin" Felicity laughed "I bet he's thrilled about having a sibling" Loki kissed her head "You simply amaze me my love" Felicity looked at him "This is all your fault, don't come near me ever again. Never going to happen again" Loki laughed "I know you don't mean that" He got close to her ear and whispered "I know you enjoy our encounters just as much as I do my love and I do believe that last time you were the one who was asking for it"

Felicity looked at him "I really hate you" Tessa got the blanket ready "are you ready to start pushing again?" Felicity shook her head "No" Tessa smiled "Unfortunately this little one wants to meet their parents and is starting to wonder where their twin went" Felicity rolled her eyes "Guess I better push"

Frigga saw that her next grandchild was about to come into the world "Jane would you like to hold Arlo?" Jane smiled "I would love to" Frigga carefully handed Arlo to Jane. Jane held the precious prince in her arms "his eyes are really green" Thor smiled at his nephew "No one can second guess who his father is" Jane looked at him "Felicity would never do that Thor, you can tell how deeply she loves Loki, I would hit you for that remark but I am holding your nephew"

Thor held his arm "Oww" Frigga smiled "That was for suggesting such filth in the presence of Arlo" Frigga had hit Thor for Jane. Thor rubbed his arm "Thank you for that reminded mother" Frigga looked at him "And keep your Mjolnir out of reach of little people, Yes they might not be able to hold it but they might hurt themselves trying to"

Thor nodded "yes mother, I will make sure it is up high where little fingers can't reach it" Odin thought he would join in "it is all practice for what you have your own family my son, I had to do all this when you were born then when Loki joined our family" Thor blushed when Odin mentioned about starting his own family. He had never thought about that, he looked over at Jane who was holding a now smiling Arlo.

Tessa smiled "okay the head is slowly coming, you really need to push Felicity, I know you are tired and you are doing an amazing job so keep pushing" Felicity just nodded and kept pushing. Tessa grabbed the blanket and wrapped up the new member of the family in it. Tessa smiled down at the baby in her arms "You have another baby boy"

Felicity smiled, she was a little bit disappointed that she didn't have a daughter but she didn't really mind. She loved her boys no matter what. Tessa handed the blanket and baby to Felicity. She looked down at her new son "you are going to love your big brother"

Felicity looked up at Loki "You have another son, you got your wish. We have 2 incredible boys. This little one needs a name now." Loki smiled at his second son "I did have another boy name picked out just in case" Felicity smiled "Tell me we already agreed on Arlo, so tell us" Loki looked at his son "what about Lucius?"

Felicity looked at the baby in her arms "Prince Lucius of Asgard, I like it" Loki once again with the help of Felicity held his second son. Felicity looked at the family and went to wave them in so that Arlo could meet his baby brother but Tessa stopped them.

Felicity saw the worried look on her face "Tessa what is wrong?" Loki held Lucius and looked at Tessa and Felicity. Tessa sighed "the results that I got back state that…"

What Did The Test Results Say?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 3- The Little Surprise: Part 2

Felicity saw the worried look on her face "Tessa what is wrong?" Loki held Lucius and looked at Tessa and Felicity. Tessa sighed "the results that I got back state that…"

One of the others healers took Lucius from Loki and took him outside to meet the family while Tessa told Felicity the news. Frigga held Lucius "Alice, what is Tessa telling them?" Alice looked at the royal family "Tessa ran some tests on Felicity and the babies before she gave birth and she is about to tell them the results" Frigga looked back into the room, Felicity looked like she was about to kill Loki.

Odin looked at his son and soon to be daughter in law "She doesn't look happy, I wonder what Tessa told them" Frigga looked down at the fussing baby in her arms "Did they name this little one Alice?" Alice nodded "Yes my lady, Prince Lucius" Frigga looked down at the baby again "It's okay Lucius, and do you want to meet your brother?" Lucius opened his eyes and he had Felicity's hazel ones.

Odin smiled "They are both a mixture of those two" Frigga nodded "Arlo has Loki's eyes but Felicity's hair and Lucius has Felicity's eyes and Loki's hair" Alice looked Lucius "He was also born without the trait" Jane smiled down at Arlo "At least Felicity doesn't have to worry about that then" they all nodded in agreement.

All they heard was next was "I really hate you", they looked up and saw Felicity hitting Loki's chest, Loki just held her "I know you don't mean that Feli, I am sorry about all of this" Tessa gave them some space, Tessa and Alice took Arlo and Lucius and placed them somewhere so that they could be monitored.

Frigga followed the 2 healers, Tessa knew she would. Alice walked back into the room where Felicity and Loki were. Frigga looked at Tessa "What did you just tell Loki and Felicity?" Tessa looked at her "The results I got back from the tests say that there was 3 heartbeats" Frigga looked confused "isn't that a good thing?" Tessa sighed "3 heartbeats not including Felicity's, they aren't having twins my lady, they are having triplets"

Frigga couldn't believe it twins was rare in Asgard but Triplets was very rare and the mother never survived the birth. Frigga wiped her eyes, Tessa placed her hand on her arm "We are doing everything we can to help Felicity and the next baby, everything is looking good so far, but this baby might carry the Frost Giant trait"

They went back to where everyone was. Tessa went back into the room. Everyone noticed the sad look that was now upon Frigga's face; Odin put his arm around her shoulders "what is my dear?" Frigga took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay "Tessa found out that Felicity is not having twins, she is actually having triplets and the third baby might have the trait" Thor explained everything to Jane as she looked a little lost. The final part for the results didn't have to be said, they all knew the risks.

They all went to sit in the room where the babies had now been put; they didn't want to see Felicity die. Frigga looked over at her grandsons "looks like you both will be big brothers" Jane smiled "I wonder what the next baby with be, Felicity did say she wanted a daughter" Frigga smiled "Hopefully she will get her wish, I know Felicity will make it she has the best team of healers around her right now"

Frigga and Jane watched the babies, Arlo looked over at his brother who was starting to fuss again, and Jane carefully picked him up and gently placed him in the same bed as Arlo, Lucius then stopped. Frigga smiled "I used to do that to them when they were little including Felicity" Jane nodded "They need to know that they are brothers and will always have each other"

Thor smiled "soon they will have another sibling to get used to" Frigga nodded "I just hope Felicity is alright, she must be feeling so scared right now which won't help the labor in anyway" Jane sat down next to Thor "But she has Loki right there with her so that must help her keep calm a little bit" Frigga nodded "the way those two are, it still amazes me to this day. They move as one person sometimes it can be scary, they have rubbed off on each other"

Odin nodded "yes Felicity has defiantly rubbed off on Loki but he has also rubbed off on her. Over the years she has taken some of the blame for their behavior, so I've had to punish them both for their mischief ways even though I've known it has always been Loki" Jane smiled "She's always been looking out for him and caring about him, I think they would be getting married without the plans" everyone nodded in agreement "I agree but I had to tell them just in case their love hadn't been noticed yet" Odin stated.

Tessa kept telling Felicity too push, that the last baby wanted to meet their brothers and parents. Alice was observing all the monitors that were connected to Felicity "everything is doing good keep pushing Felicity" Loki was relieved that there was a chance that he might not lose his beloved Felicity. He had placed his full trust in these healers; they didn't work in the palace for any reason. They were the best.

Felicity kept pushing and like the last 2 times the insults towards Loki were flying out of her mouth, Tessa smiled "I see the head, one big push Felicity, I know you can do it" With that encouragement, Felicity delivered her third and last baby. Tessa wrapped the baby up in a blanket; she looked down at the baby…

Does The Baby Carry The Frost Giant Trait?

Will Felicity Live?

What Will The Baby Be?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 4: Introducing Princess SoShy of Asgard

Tessa looked down into her arms where the small baby was wrapped up in the blanket "you have a baby girl" Felicity smiled "we have a daughter" Tessa nodded, she looked down at the baby in her arms, she started to cry. Tessa tried to calm her down, Felicity held out her arms "I want to hold her" Tessa slowly handed the baby to Felicity, once the baby was safely in her mothers' arms she stopped crying.

Felicity looked down at her daughter "she loves her mummy" Felicity noticed that their daughter was blue so she carried the Frost Giant Trait, but it didn't bother Felicity. Tessa left the room to get Frigga so they could change her.

Felicity smiled "2 boys and a girl, you alright Loki?" Loki smiled "yes, I love you so much. Thank you for giving me 3 amazing children" Felicity handed the baby to Loki "No more okay, no more children" Loki held their daughter "I agree" Loki ran his finger down her cheek, her skin went from blue to normal.

Felicity looked at him "you changed her" Loki looked at them both "I didn't know I could" he ran his finger down her cheek but nothing happened, "I think once she's been changed it will only take an actual Frost Giant or a Relic from Jötunheim will change her back, like it did with you" Loki nodded "good I don't want to not be able to hold my own daughter"

Tessa came back with Frigga, she saw the happy look on their faces "how is everyone?" Felicity smiled "we are wonderful, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Frigga didn't response, she just held out her arms and Loki placed his daughter into his mothers' arms "she does have the trait, but I changed her" Frigga nodded "I thought you might be able to change her, she's beautiful. How do you feel Felicity?"

Felicity held on to Loki "I feel okay, sore but having 3 children after each other I expected it" Frigga smiled "but you did a wonderful job, you have 2 amazing sons and a beautiful daughter" the baby opened her eyes, she had big bright green eyes, just like her father. "Big green eyes and black hair, someone will look like her father" Loki smiled and kissed Felicity's head "she needs a name, the first blooded princess of Asgard"

Felicity smiled "how about SoShy?" Frigga looked down at her granddaughter "Princess SoShy of Asgard" she smiled "she likes it" Frigga handed her back to Felicity, she left them to enjoy their daughter. Frigga walked back into the room "baby and Felicity are fine, the baby does have the trait" Odin nodded "what is the third baby?" Frigga looked over at Arlo and Lucius "they have a little sister, Princess SoShy of Asgard. The first blooded princess of Asgard."

Jane smiled "that name is beautiful just like her I bet, the boys will love having a little sister. I don't think her having the trait will change anything" Thor smiled "of course it won't, we love her already and we haven't met her yet. SoShy is family with or without the trait" Odin nodded "plus she is the first blooded Princess of Asgard, people will love and protect her even more"

Arlo and Lucius both started to fuss, Frigga looked over at her grandsons "I think they know part of them is missing" Odin laughed "don't be silly my dear, they have just been born" Tessa walked in carrying SoShy, she placed her in between her brothers, both of them stopped. Frigga just gave Odin the 'I told you so' look, Odin smiled "wow, that gift will come in handy as they get older"

Loki brought Felicity into the room, she wanted to see her babies. Everyone was happy to see Felicity. Felicity stood by her babies, she was weak due to the births so Loki had a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Odin congratulated them and went to announce the births of the royal babies. Everyone in Asgard was waiting on the news and so was the other Nine realms.

Felicity held on to Loki "we made 3 beautiful babies" Arlo looked at his younger siblings, he smiled when he laid eyes on both his brother and sister. Loki noticed this "he's already making sure his younger siblings are close by" Frigga smiled "he gets that from you, you were just like that Loki" Loki looked confused "but I'm the youngest" Frigga placed her hand on his cheek "when you were a baby you would look around to make sure you knew where Felicity was" Loki kissed her cheek "I guess something's you never grow out of"

How Will Asgard React To The News?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 5- Felicity's First Day Off

Felicity was walking around looking like a zombie; Frigga went to talk to her. Yes she was the proud mother of triplets and managed to survive the birth of all three but she also needed some time alone so that she didn't lose her own identity. Loki had time off whenever he was sparing with the others but Felicity didn't have that release.

Frigga and her personal maid Marie found Felicity and the babies in her chambers, she hardly left the anymore. She didn't even join them at meal times, Loki did but Felicity didn't. Frigga couldn't believe what she saw. Felicity looked like she was half dead. She had lost loads of weight due to hardly eating.

Frigga looked at Marie "Go get Tessa and bring Loki to me" she walked over to Felicity who was just staring at the triplets; Arlo turned over and hit SoShy in the face which made her cry. Felicity just sighed. Frigga gently hit her hands away. She picked SoShy up "Sshh its okay princess, your brother is just a wriggly little guy. You'll get him back when you guys are older" SoShy stopped crying and just stared at her grandmother.

Tessa came back and straight away she knew why she had been called "Felicity, my dear, let me take care of you. You can't look after your babies in this state" Felicity went to stand up but her Tessa push her back down into the chair "I don't even think you could stand up right now"

Marie came back with Loki, Frigga just looked at him, he looked refreshed, and he didn't even look like a new father to triplets. Frigga handed him SoShy "take SoShy into my chambers. I shall bring Arlo and Lucius" Loki looked confused, he then looked over at Felicity who was being fussed over by Tessa "what is going on mother?"

Frigga looked at him "Felicity is exhausted; she has lost loads of weight and can't even stand. She is unfit to look after the babies, so I am giving her today and tomorrow off so that she can sort herself out. Why haven't you noticed this Loki?" Loki started to feel guilty "I haven't really seen her; she doesn't share my bed any longer. She never leaves that chair" Loki walked over to Felicity, he bent down "I am so sorry my love, please get better. We can't lose you" Loki kissed her forehead.

He left the room carrying SoShy; she just looked up at him with the look that read 'who the hell are you' Loki hadn't spent much time with his family; he was too busy keeping up appearances. He felt bad; he didn't want to miss out on the important milestones of his children's lives. He was going to change his ways.

He sat down in a chair in his mothers' chambers, SoShy started to kick her feet "what's wrong little one?" Frigga walked in with Arlo and Lucius "you need to start thinking about your family Loki, they need you and Felicity needs you know than ever" Loki nodded, SoShy stopped fussing "she stopped" Frigga nodded "she knows when her brothers are and aren't around her. They all do. They fuss when one of them is missing" Loki looked down at her, her big green eyes staring at him "I just hope her brothers don't hate her for having the trait"

Frigga sighed "They won't cause you and Felicity will raise them not to and when they are told, when they are older. It will be their choice on how they react but she will still be loved by everyone in this palace and realm" Loki kiss her forehead "She will always be loved by me and Felicity"

Frigga smiled "that's all she needs to know my love, as long as she has one person loving her unconditionally then she will be fine, you turned out just fine thank you very much. I had to watch you and Thor grow up and turn into the handsome men you've become and fall in love" Loki smiled "I know that Feli saved me from myself when father told me"

Frigga watched the boys "I showed her and the outcome wasn't pretty Loki, No mother should ever see her son in a cell. That is why I am so thankful for Felicity. You may of seen yourself as a monster but she has always seen the amazing person you are inside whether you are blue or pale"

Loki looked down at SoShy "She will be an amazing woman blue or pale. She will be raised just as I was, but I have a feeling that she won't carry the gift of magic. I think her brothers got that part of me" Frigga looked at Lucius who started to fuss, she then moved him closer to Arlo "Frost Giants have their own magic Loki, she might discover that when she is in danger than she might change into her Jötun self. None of know what will happen"

Tessa put the blanket over Felicity; she had given her something to help her sleep. For the next 48 hours Felicity wasn't a mom of triplets, she was just Felicity an Asgardian lady, free to do whatever she felt like well within reason. She started to dream about what her wedding would be like. Felicity was allowed to have time off from being a full time mother and just be herself. She had triplets her sanity would soon be affected if it hadn't been already.

Felicity woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed, she then held her empty stomach. She walked into the kitchens, there was already a plate made up of her favourite dishes. She slowly ate knowing her stomach wouldn't be used to food. She thanked the chef for the amazing food and left the kitchens.

Felicity walked outside, she walked to the stables. She used to love horse riding. She used to go riding with Loki when he wasn't of fighting monsters but she didn't have time for that now since the triplets came and also Loki became more controlling of her. Felicity didn't mind, it just proved to her that he saw her more as his lover than a friend.

Felicity slowly mounted her horse and went for a slow trot around the gardens. She missed this. She missed having time to herself. She had to admit that she needed this time away from her babies. She did miss them but she was starting to question her own health.

Felicity sat on her horse and watched the birds fly around in the sky; she heard hooves behind her and knew she had company. The white horse stood beside hers "I'm surprise to see you out here without your escort Lady Felicity" Felicity smiled "I'm having some me time Fandral, my sanity wasn't slowly going" Fandral laughed and so did Felicity. "Well I'm glad that you are getting that back, we did wonder if you had any left you know being friends with the prince"

Felicity looked at him "you are just jealous, that I have a friendship that you wish you had" Fandral laughed "I have a great friendship with Hogun, Volgstaff and of course Lady Sif" Felicity smiled "Speaking of Lady Sif, I do recall you being very close at the engagement announcement" Fandral cleared his throat "you must have been mistaken my lady" Felicity laughed "Really? You are going to sit that and lie to me. I am surprised at you Fandral seeing as you are fully aware of my betroths silver tongue"

Fandral smiled "Alright Lady Felicity, you caught me. Yes but only because I haven't found a maiden I haven't already charmed. There are only 3 in the whole of Asgard, the queen of course, Lady Sif and yourself. I know fully that Loki would kill me slowly if I ever tried anything on with you"

Felicity nodded "He would, Thor told me that he almost ripped your head off when I hurt myself that time with my dagger" Fandral shook his head "It was his own damn fault, choosing that temptress over such a beauty as yourself" Felicity looked at the sun slowly start to set "I think he has learnt the errors of his ways. I think I am ready to fully forgive him" they slowly rode back to the stables.

They slowly walked into the palace "I really enjoyed our conversation Fandral, thank you. I don't really get to talk to anyone, anymore" Fandral nodded "Me too, I'm always here to listen my lady" they went their separate ways. Today was the first time in weeks that Felicity was actually going to join everyone for dinner. Frigga and Marie would be watching the triplets so that Loki could also join Felicity for supper.

Will Loki Find Out About Fandral and Felicity's Chat?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 6- Jealous Loki

Felicity walked into the hall and saw everyone enjoying their supper; everyone was surprised to see her. They hadn't seen her in weeks. Lady Sif actually managed to push Thor away from Felicity so that she hugged her first. Felicity just laughed "Did you just push Thor?" Lady Sif nodded "I wanted to hug you first, it's good to see you Feli" Felicity nodded.

Felicity had to catch her balance; someone else had beaten Thor to her. Her best friend Lisa "Hi, I just mean hi. I've missed you and I wanna see the babies and Hi" felicity smiled "I've missed you too Lisa but try and breathe" Lisa laughed "we need to hang out more please Felicity, I miss you and you can't lose yourself" Felicity nodded "Frigga has taken the babies from me and given me tomorrow baby free so I would love to spend time with you"

Lisa smiled widely "Yes, we can go to Midgard and go baby shopping or we can watch" Felicity hugged her "Breathe, anything you wanna do okay" Lisa nodded. Felicity finally got greeted by Thor "I'm glad to see you are recovering" Felicity nodded "I have the best healers around me" Thor escorted her to the table "Has Loki been helping?" Felicity sat down next to Jane "Yes he has when he can" Thor sat the other side of Jane.

Jane smiled "I will be happy to help you Felicity, just ask" Felicity nodded "thank you Jane" Felicity's purple dress turned to green "I was wondering when you would show up" Felicity felt him sit down beside her "I thought I would have supper with my wonderful beloved" Felicity turned to face him "Your mother told you to leave the babies" Loki nodded "and there was that as well"

They shared a sweet and innocent kiss. Fandral made the mistake of sitting opposite Felicity. They exchanged smiles; Loki thought nothing of it until they started talking. Fandral looked at Felicity "so what plans do you have for tomorrow?" Felicity smiled "I am going to Midgard with Lisa, Jane you should join us, sort of girls day out" Jane nodded "I would love to" Lisa heard them and agreed.

Loki looked confused "How does Fandral know you are baby free?" Felicity knew what Loki was like, he would come over jealous so she had to choose her words carefully. "I went for a ride earlier cause I miss it and I was watching the sun set and Fandral saw me alone and kept me company" Everyone could tell Loki wanted to kill Fandral where he sat.

Fandral piped up "Yes but Loki it was only because you don't know what dangers are out in the fields, we don't want Felicity getting hurt. You and the babies need her" Loki kind of saw where he was coming from and nodded "that is true, thank you Fandral for keeping my Felicity safe" He put emphasis on the word my. As if anyone in the Nine Realms could forget that Felicity was Loki's. Felicity placed her hand over his "Tomorrow evening when I return from Midgard, how about we go riding, like we used to" Loki looked at her "I would love it if I can drag myself away from our babies, SoShy doesn't like it when I put her down"

Felicity smiled "Maybe she can tell that you have the trait too or she might miss you more as you aren't around much" Loki nodded "I promise I will be around to help you more" Felicity smiled "But you are there at night when I need the most help, during the day I have your mother and Tessa to help me"

They started to eat their supper, Felicity caught Loki looking up and giving Fandral evil looks. Felicity could tell that Loki was jealous of the short time she had spent with him. Felicity got close to his ear and whispered "You have no need to be jealous Loki. You know I only have eyes for you." Loki looked at her and whispered back "I don't trust him, he's the biggest flirt in Asgard, I wouldn't want him to try and take you away from me, and you are mine and only mine"

Felicity didn't like the feeling that Loki was referring her to his property, she just brushed it off "I know and everyone is aware of that, you know that I love you and I love our 3 beautiful children doesn't that show you how much I love you" Loki kissed her cheek "It does and I am still grateful"

Supper was over and Felicity dragged Loki out into the gardens. Felicity placed her hand in the crook of his elbow "I quite enjoyed eating supper with everyone, I missed it" Loki smiled "I think everyone was happy to see you out and about" Felicity nodded "You don't have to worry about losing me Loki. I've been standing right beside you since we were babies. Don't you think if I was going to leave I would have done it by now?" Loki looked at her "I know but everything I love gets taken from me" Felicity kissed his cheek "I know you are still upset about your true parentage and not becoming you know" the K word was banned from Loki's ears.

"But I still love you no matter what you are or who you are. Our 3 beautiful children love you and I know that they will all look up to you in their own special way; you will be K in their eyes especially to SoShy. She will need you the most. 4 things I am certain will never be taken from you" Loki wrapped his arms around her "I love you so much Felicity" Felicity smiled "I love you too Loki, always have and I always will"

They carried on walking around the gardens "Must you go to Midgard tomorrow, if something happens. I won't be able to protect you" Felicity laughed "Loki I am going to spend a few hours at the most in Midgard. I need some woman time and I nothing will happen"

What Will Happen In Midgard?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
